


Five More Minutes

by Waitlist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Souda's birthday, and Hinata can't help nervously glancing at the clock every few seconds. His phone buzzes with a text from Nanami. It was doomed to be the longest five minutes ever.<br/>((happy birthday souda baby i love you))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to souda for being created and given a random birthday. and thank you, reader, for shipping hinata&souda.

Souda leaned over to kiss Hinata’s cheek, “I’ll be five minutes, okay?”

“Alright,” Hinata smiled, watching Souda get out of the car and shut the door behind him.

Checking that he’d definitely gone to the gas pump, Hinata whipped out his phone from his pocket, frantically texting Komaeda.

< _Is everyone there yet?_

He waited nervously for a reply, listening to his boyfriend clunk around with the tank behind him. Eventually his phone buzzed.

> _most are. waiting on akane, nidai and naegi._

< _We’re at the gas station a mile away. Gonna be early._

While waiting for Komaeda to reply again, Hinata also sent a message to Nanami.

< _Is the prep done? Cake, decs, music, gifts and stuff??_

Thankfully, she was much quicker to respond.

> _Yep. Leave it to me x_

He sighed, praising the Gods for Nanami. Though, something was still tugging at his mind.

< _And the surprise?_

> _Um… x_

_< Um?_

_> We’ll need five more minutes. Can you do that? x_

Hinata leaned his head back in frustration. Five minutes to stall Souda, and everything would run perfectly. The sudden sound of the car door opening made him jump, a slightly confused Souda peering in.

“Want anything from the shop?” He asked slowly. Hinata calmed himself, and silently thanked Souda for the opportunity to slow their journey.

“Uh…I could use a drink actually. Mind if I come in too?”

“As long as you got cash,” Souda nodded and shut the door, and Hinata opened his own one and climbed out.

They walked together to the store, lacing their fingers together like new, young lovers. Hinata felt his phone buzz as soon as they entered, and luckily Souda broke away to pay for the diesel. The other boy stood in front of the drinks fridge attempting to discreetly check his messages.

> _akane & nidai are here. nanami says we need more time._

The text was from Komaeda, and Hinata briefly wondered why Naegi could’ve been 10 minutes late. He was usually on time for everything. He quickly grabbed a Dr Pepper from the fridge, turned on his heel and bumped straight into Souda.

“Hey, Hajime~?” The pink-haired boy put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders and fluttered his eyelashes, “Would you buy me a soda too? It’s my birthday, y’know.”

Hinata, who had gone considerably pink, raised an eyebrow and put (what he hoped was) a smirk on his mouth. He tilted his head down to kiss Souda’s forehead lightly.

“Only because you’re mine.”

After a moment of smiling dumbly at each other, Hinata took another bottle from the shelf and went to pay for both. On the return to their car, Hinata was satisfied that five minutes had passed, and Nanami and Komaeda would probably be ready. He relaxed into the seat, feeling the buzz of his phone mix with the start of the engine.

> _Sorry…just 5 more? X_

 _Oh perfect._ Without a better idea, Hinata reached over and put his hand on Souda’s, stopping him from moving the car into action. He swallowed hard unconsciously.

“Kazuichi, can we stop for a second?”

Concern immediately shined in Souda’s pink eyes, which were scanning Hinata’s increasingly nervous face.

“What’s up? You’re being pretty jumpy today, is somethin’ wrong?” The car didn’t go any further.

“Well…I don’t feel right…kinda sick…,” Hinata fumbled for a convincing excuse. To his dismay, Souda kicked the car back into gear.

“Then we better get you back home. Can’t be ill on my birthday!”

“No, wait!” The boy yelled in panic, gripping his hand back on Souda’s.

“What—,“ His sentence was abruptly cut off by Hinata’s lips meeting his, kissing him and claiming the seconds that ticked by. Slow but unsure, Souda started moving his mouth back against Hinata’s, enjoying the hands that came to grasp the back of his neck. Hinata knew he would’ve been enjoying it too, if he wasn’t sitting up in an awkward and uncomfortable position to reach Souda. Soon the slow exploration turned into something faster and possessive.

“Hajime,” Souda growled between breaks, “If you don’t stop now, I’m gonna have to drive us both back home as soon as humanly possible, get those clothes—,” He was interrupted again by Hinata, who froze stiff at the mention of going home. He could see more questions arising from Souda, and possibly hurt if he could look in his eyes.

They both fell silent, hearts rattling from the excitement that had dissolved. After a small while, Souda started the engine again. Somehow, Hinata felt like a scolded child.

“Are you okay?” A quiet voice came from beside him, and Hinata wanted to laugh or cry. Instead of replying, laughing or crying, Hinata checked his buzzing phone, not bothering to hide it.

> _We’re ready now! All okay there? x_

The boy just laughed, relief flooding through him like a cold spray.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata smiled into his lap, “Let’s go. I’ll explain later.”

“If you’re sure this time,” Souda sighed, shaking his head at his weird boyfriend.

As they pulled out of the car park and turned down the main road, Souda mentioned, “If you’re still up for what I was proposing earlier, I’m very cool with that.”

“Anything for you, Kazu~,” Hinata tried to mimic Souda’s singsong voice, failed miserably and caused Souda to burst into giggles.

 

* * *

 

From inside, they heard the keys turn in the front door, and everyone rushed into their places. Light flooded into the hall, Hinata and Souda’s voices and footsteps echoing. As Souda stepped into the main room, he jumped back into Hinata.

“SURPRISE!”

The resounding crowd of friends cheered, whooped and popped party ribbons at the birthday boy, who was clutching Hinata for dear life.

“You…,” Souda started, but a huge grin broke out on his face as he released Hinata.

“You guys!” He laughed as Sonia placed a colourful hat on his head, and Mahiru took photos of the scene. Food was laid out on tables, wrapped presents dotting surfaces and a banner reading “SURPRISE SOUDA” decorated the wall.

Hinata kissed Souda’s cheek, then murmured, “Wanna see the best part?”

Souda only looked back at him with excited confusion, “There’s a best part?”

They linked fingers, Hinata motioning to Naegi, who stepped forward and started to speak, “Do all you guys want to move to Souda’s workshop?”

Everyone at the party nodded and muttered in agreement, following Hinata, Souda and Naegi to the home garage the mechanic worked in. When they flicked on the lights, a sleek, modern, gold-coloured motorbike stood in the middle of the room, adorned with a pink ribbon.

“See, an old friend of mine was selling it cheap, so we all chipped in,” Naegi explained to the stunned boy, “We don’t know how good it runs, but we figured you’d want to be the first to find out. And, I guess, fix up.”

A long moment passed before Souda’s shock melted into another grin, “My own motorbike?” Like a child on Christmas, he turned to Hinata, “When can I go out on it?”

A few hours later on, everyone has mostly stopped dancing and were now chilling in their house, Ibuki was still clinging on to the karaoke, Teruteru was dishing out the last of the wrench-shaped cake he’d made, and Komaeda was half-asleep against Naegi on the couch with a bottle in his hand. Half of the guest had already left, and Nanami was encouraging the last few to filter out. Hinata made his way over to his boyfriend, who was chatting with Gundam about something or other.

“Hey Kazuichi, Gundam, having fun?” Hinata was liking his role of party host.

“I do not appear at many social gatherings,” Gundam started in his loud voice, “But this has possibly convinced me to appear at more of yours, Hinata.”

“I’m glad,” Hinata answered, wondering if Gundam’s odd speech was a constant thing.

“Best party ever. Best present ever,” Souda said simply, “And I love you.”

“I’m never going to see you again, am I? You’ll always be in that metal room,” Hinata faked a frown, “I need you in other places too.”

Souda didn’t miss the sly wink sent his way.

“Oh Hajime, I wouldn’t deprive you of my _resources_. Besides, we can compromise and just have you down in my room more often, maybe wearing less—,” Gundam coughed roughly, interrupting Souda and adding to the already growing blush on his half-covered face.

“Ah, sorry Gundam. We’ll have this discussion later, right Hajime?”

“I already promised earlier, didn’t I?”

The couple snickered as Gundam wandered over to Sonia like he’d witnessed trauma. They waved their goodbye and exited the house, leaving only a handful of friends behind.

“I’m sorry about earlier, I was acting strange for a good reason,” Hinata clasped Souda’s fingers gently. The mechanic laughed softly.

“I get it now. It’s fine.”

Souda leaned up slightly to reach Hinata’s lips and join them together. They kissed slowly again, savouring the seconds they had alone.

“We should, ah, go upstairs soon,” Hinata breathed.

“Give them five more minutes, and they’ll all be gone,” Souda answered quietly, oblivious to Hinata smirking at his words, “I’m pretty sure Nanami’s making sure of that.”

“Of course she would,” Hinata sighed happily, then muttered under his breath, “Of course you would say five.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me any spelling or grammar errors<3


End file.
